


the days are just packed (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gen Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/413551/">the days are just packed</a> by gdgdbaby.</p><p>Author's summary: Of course, because the powers that be seem bent on making their lives a living hell, the city's entire power grid goes out the third day they've moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days are just packed (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the days are just packed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413551) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



### Length

26 minutes, 19 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 18 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/days-are-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/days-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I have to like a story with the author's note, "through a series of unfortunate events, the avengers are forced to get naked."

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than central air conditioning.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/11986.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2013777.html) and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1528767.html).)


End file.
